In the Dark
by Angel of Darkness12345
Summary: Will's powers make her a danger to the other Guardians. Does Will have the strength to take down the source of her new powers or is she just inviting herself...in the dark? Sequel to "Who Do I Believe?"


_**Sorry, this chapter would be short. :( By the way, I don't own W.I.T.C.H. (as in the characters of the animated series). The people who made the TV series did. Lucky...  
**_

In the Dark-Chapter 3

_Sunday-5 AM _

"Will, what's happening?" Cornelia cried, with a hint a fear.

Will, as Zafyra, was becoming a ghost. In fact, she was almost see through. "_Uhhnn" _she groaned weakly. All she could see was gray...gray that was quickly turning into black. In a panic, she struggled to stay awake. The Guardians tried to reach out to her, screaming "STAY WITH US, WILL!" But, they couldn't move. It was as if their feet were glued to that spot, ten feet away from Will. Their voices were getting fainter, more far away each second past. Suddenly, the Heart of Kandrakar was rising to the sky. It was as if the Heart was being attracted by a magnet placed up there. The Knights of Destruction and Nerissa were trapped in separate cages. There was one cage for each person. The cages were a combination of black energy and blue-whitish lightning. The Knights were blasting whatever magical ammo they had to the surface. But, each attack simply just dissolved with a _poof_. Nerissa was lying on the floor, unconscious, for some unknown reason.

"Will, don't die!" Shagon pleaded desperately. Will was confused. _Did he just said...don't die? Doesn't he WANT me to die?  
_

The bright light appeared in an instant. It, really she, flashed extra bright for emphasis. _**"THE HEART IS MINE!" **_it cackled, laughing madly.

Will woke up, crashing to the floor beneath it. Shagon rolled over to the middle of the bed, in response of the sudden space. He didn't woke up, unaware of what happened. She clumsily balanced her legs and carefully stood up, leaning against the wall. Her eyes were still half-asleep. After a splash of water on her face during a quick stop at the bathroom, she woke up fully.

"What a nightmare!"

_M-maybe I should tell Shagon about my dream. He can calm me down. _

Will thought of it more and bit her lip. _NO. I can't. He can't keep secrets. He'll tell the Knights and Guardians._

Will unglamoured to Zafyra and flew around town to clear her mind. Shaken, Will made a mental note to never let Shagon find out about her dream. This would be the first secret she would be hiding from Shagon, not that she would care. _It's for my own good. _

_ 9 A.M._

After an hour of enjoying the sunshine, it was time. Will focused her energy and she conjured a circular viewing portal opened up in the air. Will discovered this power last night, and Shagon was part to blame.

The other Guardians were in a car wash...and the Knights were heading straight towards Kandrakar. "Oh man! I gotta tell them the attack is starting now."

_At the car wash _

Hay Lin was scrubbing a car, her usual cheerful eyes dull. "Will ditched us!"

Cornelia rolled her eyes. "Duh! Will and Shagon are always together now. But, we were Will's friends first..."

Taranee threw the sponge on the ground in frustration and finished her sentence, scowling. "...until Will decided to get new ones! Will can't just forget about us."

Cornelia grimaced. "Is there even an 'us' anymore?"

"What?" the other three Guardians shrieked.

"Think about it. Doesn't it cross your minds once that maybe...just maybe...Will wants to go alone, ever since she got her new powers and her confidence grew? Maybe Will just wants Shagon?"

"And forget the power of five? Are you serious?" Hay Lin chocked out.

Will suddenly appeared. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing."

"The Knights of Destruction are attacking Kandrakar now."

"Let's go stop them!"

_At Kandrakar _

The battle was on. The Guardians were keeping the Knights in check pretty well. So far, so good.

Suddenly, Shagon appeared and blasted the Guardians full charge. They all crashed in the floor of the fortress.

All of them moaned painfully. Ember laughed with glee. "Their pain is delicious."

The four Knights cornered them. The Guardians gulped and closed their eyes. They didn't want to see what will happen. It didn't take a genius of what would.

Out of thin air, Will flew behind Shagon. The Heart blasted whitish-blue lightning to his back. Shagon grunted in surprise and spun around. Neither Will or Shagon were prepared to attack each other.

Shagon's eyes were glowing, all charged up and ready to shoot. But, he wasn't moving. Maybe he was giving Will a chance to attack first. Or maybe he was thinking of a plan. Whatever it was, it was clear Shagon was taking his time.

Will held her breath, confused why her body not responding to her mind. _Attack already, Will! __Do something before he does!_

Will's wish might had come true because two seconds later and before Will could react, Shagon snatched the Heart from her neck and threw it to Tridart. Tridart caught it. "Good thinking."

"NO!" the Guardians roared. They tried to grab it from him, but Tridart just froze them with ice. Taranee freed herself with a little fire. Then, she hurled a fireball towards Tridart. Ember absorbed it just in time. Khor punched her and knocked her out with one easy hit.

Shagon gripped Will's hands and squeezed it painfully. He held her wrist so tightly she feared it might bruise. Distracted, Shagon pulled her down to the floor of the fortress.

Nerissa walked toward the Knights and made a fold out with the jewel containing Elyon. Then, she nodded at Shagon. "We won this battle." Shagon dragged her along. Will struggled against him.

"LET ME GO!" she spat, venom dripping in her voice.

"Yes, let her go, dear Heart. She is longer a threat to us, now that she used up all her energy." Nerissa sweetly addressed to Shagon. But, Shagon wouldn't. In response, Nerissa just shrugged. "Keeping hostage? Good thinking."

Just as Will was going to pass out, she suddenly felt a surge of strength coursing through her veins. She peeked around Shagon to investigate what was giving her power. _Halinor! What did Nerissa done to you? _

Halinor was behind her walking, following them. She had black magic wrapped around her. Some of that black energy drifted to Will, who gratefully absorbed it. Halinor's eyes seemed dazed, yet soulless. She had been enthralled. Will gulped back a scream. _What is Shagon planning to do with me? _

_Back at the car wash_

The other four Guardians were panting, as they fell out of a fold.

Hay Lin hit the ground first. "Ow!

Taranee landed on Cornelia. Cornelia pushed her off, annoyed as usual. "Get off of me, you dimwit!"

Taranee was thrown off balance and hit the ground with considerable force. "Watch it, you goof!"

Irma stalked up to Cornelia, anger visible in her eyes. "Why did you just ran off? We could have helped Will!"

Cornelia laughed softly, and replied sarcastically. "Well, I value my life, thank you very much. If you wanna start a fight with the Knights, be my guest. And you should be thanking me for stealing the Heart back. If Nerissa got her control of it, we'd have a big problem. If you don't mind now, I'm going home."

The three Guardians looked at each other's face. _I hope you're okay Will! _

_at Mount Thanos, in the cave _

Will moaned as her eyes fluttered open. She winced as she shifted her head upright. The rest of her body ached as well. She couldn't think straight, not with her head pounding.

Shagon helped her up, taking her hand gently. "Take it easy. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Don't take me as a fool." Will warned, her voice cracking.

Shagon chuckled, oblivious. "Nerissa ordered me to keep an eye on you, so you won't try to escape."

Will sighed. Of all four Knights, Nerissa just had to choose Shagon to be in charge of watching her. But, she had to talk to someone! Will had to face the truth.

"Promise that you'll keep this a secret?"

Shagon nodded. Where was this going?

"I'm a danger to my friends. I tend to let my emotions...take control."

Right on cue, Nerissa and the Knights teletransported nearby. Nerissa laughed. "My apologies for not arriving sooner, Shagon. But, you know the busy life of an evil sorceress."

Will didn't even flinched at the sight of her. Shagon was rather impressed. _She must be used to the fact that Nerissa arrives at the exact moment you don't want her to be at. _However, something was wrong. Waves of hatred poured into Shagon. They hit Shagon with the strength of a sledgehammer. That confirmed his theory: Will hated Nerissa even more than she hated Shagon, which was saying something.

"Come, Shagon. We cannot waste our time with her."

Will jumped up and started to protest. "Wait! I-"

Shagon wanted to stay and hear what Will wanted to say, but instead, he just followed his master to the fold without looking back at Will. In a flash, they were gone.

Will, alone now, sank to her knees. Will felt hot tears running down her cheeks, but this time, Will scolded to herself silently for crying for at least the fifth time this week.

_Why am I getting these crushy feelings about Shagon? I admitted I like him...but only as a friend! But, he works for Nerissa, which means he's the enemy! But, he confessed he likes me, too. I'm sure he meant that as a friend, too. He always spy on me. I think that's just an excuse to visit me in broad daylight. Guess he can't stay away from me for too long, either... _

Will smiled slightly. She was eager to confront Shagon, when he returns. She had a feeling the Knights would not be at his side and they won't be interrupted by Nerissa.

Despite she knew she would regret what she wanted to do, Will had to find the truth nor was backing down from her mission. Does Shagon truly love her? And the more important question: does SHE love him back in return? For that question, Will knew she will have to choose one or the other because there was no way she could have both...and she might had already answered it in her heart.

Will thought of everything she had to do. She had to stay away from her friends to protect them. She would also be staying here for a while, unfortunately. But before she can escape here, she needed to get the Heart back from Tridart first. Last, she vowed she'd get Shagon alone to talk to him... just one on one. **For now, she would just wait here...in the dark. **


End file.
